The present invention relates to novel derivatives of 3,3-diphenylpropylamines, methods for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel compounds, and the use of the compounds for preparing drugs.
In man, normal urinary bladder contractions are mediated mainly through cholinergic muscarinic receptor stimulation. There is reason to believe that muscarinic receptors mediate not only normal bladder contractions, but also the main part of the contractions in the overactive bladder resulting in symptoms such as urinary frequency, urgency and urge incontinence. For this reason, antimuscarinic drugs have been proposed for the treatment of bladder overactivity.
Among the antimuscarinic drugs available on the market, oxybutynin is currently regarded as the gold standard for pharmacological treatment of urge incontinence and other symptoms related to bladder overactivity. The effectiveness of oxybutynin has been demonstrated in several clinical studies, but the clinical usefulness of oxybutynin is limited due to antimuscarinic side effects. Dryness of the mouth is the most common experienced side effect which may be severe enough to result in poor compliance or discontinuation of treatment (Andersson, K.-E., 1988, Current concepts in the treatment of disorders of micturition, Drugs 35, 477-494; Kelleher et al. 1994).
Tolterodine is a new, potent and competitive, muscarinic receptor antagonist intended for the treatment of urinary urge incontinence and detrusor hyperactivity. Preclinical pharmacological data show that tolterodine exhibits a favourable tissue selectivity in vivo for the urinary bladder over the effect on the salivation (Nilvebrant et al., 1997, Tolterodine—a new bladder-selective antimuscarinic agent, Eur. J. Pharmacol. 327 (1997), 195-207), whereas oxybutynin exhibits the reversed selectivity. Tolterodine is equipotent to oxybutynin at urinary bladder muscarinic receptors and the favourable tissue selectivity of tolterodine demonstrated in the preclinical studies has been confirmed in clinical studies. Thus a good clinical efficacy has been combined with a very low number of incidences of dry mouth and antimuscarinic side effects.
A major metabolite of tolterodine, the 5-hydroxymethyl derivative is also a potent muscarinic receptor antagonist and the pharmacological in vitro and in vivo profiles of this metabolite are almost identical to those of tolterodine (Nilvebrant et al., 1997, Eur. J. Pharmacol. 327 (1997), 195-207). Combined pharmacological and pharmacokinetic data indicate that it is most likely that the metabolite gives a major contribution to the clinical effect in most patients.
WO 94/11337 proposes the active metabolite of tolterodine as a new drug for urge incontinence. Administration of the active metabolite directly to patients has the advantage compared to tolterodine that only one active principle (compound) has to be handled by the patient which normally should result in a lower variation in efficacy and side effects between patients and lower risk of interaction with other drugs.
However, the introduction of an additional hydroxy group in the tolterodine results in an increased hydrophilic property of the new compounds (3,3-diphenylpropylamines) compared to the parent compounds which normally results in a lower absorption/bioavailability, leading to pre-systemic side effects or interactions due to non-absorbed antimuscarinic drug. In a method to circumvent this disadvantage, different prodrugs of the metabolite have been synthesized and tested for their antimuscarinic activity, potential absorption through biological membranes and enzymatic cleavage.